


Sweet and easy

by daringyvesoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyvesoul/pseuds/daringyvesoul
Summary: Jinsol is impatient. She wants her girlfriend, Sooyoung, to shower her in attention after a long day.





	Sweet and easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting one of my works on here so please be kind, I’m not the greatest writer but I do love pairing up my faves into sweet little situations that make me smile and hopefully will do the same for you! Enjoy!!  
> p.s. my twitter is @daringyvesoul  
> 

Jinsol could hear a faint continuous sizzling coming from behind the closed kitchen doors. She wondered what kind of tasty conjunction Sooyoung was making this time, she always had some creative twist to everything she cooked, it wasn’t anything out of a recipe book, she just had a knack for it that Jinsol grew to adore. She gently opened the door and took a peek inside, her girlfriend was standing in front of the stove with an apron draped over her front, she had some light blue jeans on and a striped short sleeved form fitting t-shirt that complimented her toned waist.

 

Jinsol made her way over to the brunette as quietly as she physically could, making sure not to be caught in the act of sneaking up on her. She was inches away, ready to wrap her arms around the taller girl, when suddenly-

“Jinsol, don’t you even dare.” Sooyoung deadpanned nonchalantly, not even bothering to move a muscle except for the hand that had been stirring the food in the pan for the past couple of minutes. 

 

“How did you even hear me? I didn’t make a single sound.” The blonde let out a soft teasing chuckle, she earned herself a scoff from the taller girl but she still didn’t direct any physical attention to her, she was too immersed into the food-making process.

 

“You obviously didn’t realise how loud you were breathing, you sound like an excited pug.” Jinsol’s jaw dropped to the floor, she playfully shoved the older girl’s shoulder, she could see her flash a smirk before regaining her serious composure.

 

“Jinsol. If you will be bothering me while I cook, I will not give you any food. Not even a spoonful.” Her eyes finally met with the blonde’s, a big grin was plastered on the younger girl’s face, it made Sooyoung’s knees weak. She shook her head at the younger girl and continued to stir the food, Jinsol disappeared from her peripheral vision but she didn’t dare turn around, who knows what she was up to now? 

 

Sooyoung felt a pair of hands gently seize her waist, making her flinch just a little bit, Jinsol knew this area was too sensitive to be touched but her mischievous smirk proved she didn’t quite care about that right now. She wanted to poke at the older girl as much as she was allowed to, and with Sooyoung you could never know the extent she would be willing to endure. Jinsol’s fingers dragged across the material of her t-shirt slowly until they reached her stomach and interlocked at the centre, her arms enveloping the brunette’s waist while their bodies came closer together. 

 

“Jinsol.” Sooyoung had a stern tone in her voice, but the blonde really couldn’t be bothered to stop her teasing so easily.

“Sooyoung.” She imitated the tone of her girlfriend’s voice and buried her face into the crook of her neck, a pleasant sigh escaping the older girl’s lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sooyoung deadpanned, trying her best to remain serious and resist the urge to just melt into the blonde’s touch.

“I just missed you so much. I know you told me not to bother you when you’re cooking but...” the blonde trailed off, pursing her lips against the brunette’s skin.

 

“But...?” Sooyoung gripped the handle of the pan in front of her tighter as Jinsol grazed her lips against the surface of her neck. Her other hand had a deathly grip on the wooden spoon which she used to stir the contents inside the pan.

“But I can’t be away from you for so long.” Sooyoung sighed at the honest murmur of the girl clutched onto her waist and lowered the flame underneath the pan, covering said pan with a see-through lid and finally turning around to face the girl she adored. 

 

The blonde’s face lit up in an instant as Sooyoung wrapped her arms around her and gave her a soft peck on her temple. Jinsol seized the taller girl’s waist again and buried her face into her neck, taking in a sizeable amount of air masked in the scent of the brunette’s perfume and closing her eyes shut tightly. The older girl snaked her hand into the younger’s hair and began to gently massage it, earning a happy sigh from the girl in her arms. 

 

“I missed you too, princess. How was your day?” Jinsol groaned while moving away from Sooyoung just enough to be able to hold a conversation while her arms still enveloped her waist. The brunette’s arms relocated lower onto Jinsol’s waist, the two girls now staring into each other’s eyes as the blonde shared her experience of today’s events.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I hope tomorrow will be less stressful for you.” Sooyoung tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her lover’s ear, placing a feather-light kiss onto her forehead, lingering in that moment for a couple of seconds before Jinsol decided to break the contact. The blonde reached for the back of Sooyoung’s neck and pulled her closer, their lips connecting in a slow-paced gentle kiss that made both of the girls’ insides melt. 

 

The brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s waist as Jinsol proceeded to throw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, deepening the kiss as their bodies inched closer together. Jinsoul pressed her body against the older girl’s, resulting in Sooyoung bumping into the kitchen counter, not pressing into it entirely to avoid any unwanted accidents. Jinsoul let her right hand tangle into Sooyoung’s already messy brunette locks, the latter sliding her tongue against the younger’s bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth, which the blonde kindly granted in an instant. 

 

Their tongues entwined as Sooyoung’s grip on Jinsol’s waist tightened, the blonde letting out a soft whimper, her knees were slowly giving out, if it weren’t for her girlfriend seizing her waist and pulling her upwards, her legs would’ve long given out, she was entranced by her lovers touch. Soon enough, the sound of pressured air whistling from the holes in the lid broke their passionate moment apart as Sooyoung quickly turned to stir at the food again before finally turning off the stove.

 

The two dined in their living room, not bothering to make their dinner setting presentable, and once they finished, Sooyoung disposed of the plates in the kitchen and returned to the living room where Jinsol was waiting for her on the couch, a big smile sprawled across her face as she lay atop the furniture. She gestured for the brunette to join her, the latter dimming the lights and grabbing the tv remote before laying next to her loved one. She wrapped her arms around the blonde while the latter rested her head on the older girl’s shoulder, she draped them with a blanket while Sooyoung fiddled with the remote to find some movie they could watch all cuddled up together. She set the remote down after making her choice and returned her arm into its primary position around Jinsol. They lay there, basking in each other’s warmth and love as the night went on, not a single care in the world to ruin their peaceful moment.


End file.
